duckmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Duckman
Eric Tiberius Duckman (voiced by Jason Alexander): The title character is portrayed as a lazy, incompetent, self-serving, morally unscrupulous, sexual deviant. Life He is a widower; when his wife Beatrice died, she left their house to her sister Bernice, so as to ensure some sort of stable environment for her and Duckman's three children: Ajax, Charles and Mambo. Though frequently taking his children for granted, Duckman honestly loves and cares for them. He graduated high school in 1971, and is also a graduate of Don Galloway Detective School and has a detective license from Panama signed by Manuel Noriega. Duckman is an Aries, born April 18. Duckman wears glasses which contain his eyes. They can be removed like normal glasses, taking his eyes with them. His glasses stay up, even though he has no ears (something that Cornfed once observed with fascination). Duckman often uses his catch phrases, "What the hell are you staring at?", "Hommina hommina how wah", "Whatever" (whenever right by his kids) and his trademark scream of "D'wah!" He is the only main character not to wear clothes. Family and Relationships Cornfed Cornfed is Duckman's extremely loyal and extremely competent partner, which makes up for Duckman's extreme incompetence. The two first met in high school in the 1970's and parted ways after graduation, leading very different lives. They crossed paths again shortly after the death of Beatrice's first husband Richard. She'd been having an affair with Duckman prior to this and after the funeral Duckman searched the world for her (despite her being at her house.) While in a New York airport he came across Cornfed who was a baggage handler at the time. He suggested looking for her at her house and promptly drove Duckman there, as he was trucking there for his other job anyways. They met for the third time shortly after Duckman had recieved his detectives licence, and Cornfed was nearly done getting his. Cornfed was working a night shift at a bakery Duckman was in, when a crazed gunman came in and attempted to shoot him, Cornfed took the bullet for him. Immediately after as Duckman called 911, he saved him from choking and then from being shot, taking two bullets for him. At this time Duckman invites him to be his partner. Duckman and Cornfed have a strong and solid friendship, as shown in numerous episodes. Duckman does tend to take advantage of Cornfed and in turn Cornfed looks down on Duckman for both his lack of skills and dubious morality. Duckman has been known to betray Cornfed on several occasions, but Cornfed is always loyal to Duckman. Even when it seems he has betrayed Duckman, it is always part of a clever rouse. Beatrice Duckman's late wife. They met while Duckman was working as a photographer, sent to take photographs of the covered bridges in the small farming town Beatrice was living with her then husband Richard. After crashing his car into a cow, Beatrice ran over to help him, and invited him into her home. Duckman wasn't aware of Beatrice's marital status, as Richard happened to be out of town that week. Beatrice and Duckman immediately connected and were extremely attracted to eachother.. The two began what Duckman didn't know was an affair. Once Richard returned home, and Duckman learned he was her husband, he left their home dejected. Although he left he found he could not get Beatrice out of his mind and decided to tell Richard of the affair. However, due to a heart condition hearing the news ended up killing him. After his death Beatrice confessed that she was never in love with him, and after an unnessesary wild goose chase on Duckman's part, the two were reunited. It turned out that Duckman had impregnated her, and they soon were married. When she revealed her pregnancy, she was already about eight weeks in, so presumibly the wedding took place after Ajax's birth, as she was not pregnant at the wedding. In The Once and Future Duck ''however Duckman's wedding to Beatrice was said to be eighteen years ago, which would be three years before Ajax was born. An explenation for this could be that her first pregnancy miscarried, or was still-born. It is unclear when exactly they moved to the city, but they lived in their current house about five years later, when Charles and Mambo were babies. She died about ten years later, and not much is known about the time in-between. Duckman's love for Beatrice is the strongest in his life, aside from maybe his love for his children. After her death Duckman continued to love her extremely deeply, going so far as to say that he will love her until the day he dies. Despite how lustful and flirtacious Duckman is, it took him a great amount of time to be able to start seeing other people after her death due to the guilt of betraying her, and of being partially responsible for her death. Bernice Duckman would seem to have nothing but contempt for his sister in-law Bernice. Rightfully so as she is often abrasive, demanding and abusive towards him. On rare occasion one might admit that they love the other, or almost admit it at the very least. Bernice moved in after Beatrice died to help raise her nephews. The house was transferred to her name thanks to Beatrice's will, and due to this or at least partially she has little to no respect for how the family's home life operated before she moved in. She promplly changed the family's diet, routine and kicked Duckman out of the master bedroom. Because of her loathing of Duckman, she has taught his sons, particularly Charles and Mambo, to disrespect and ridicule their father. Duckman keeps a photo of himself, Beatrice and Bernice from their wedding on his work desk, and has torn out Bernice's face on it. Duckman and Bernice once got drunk in a hotel room together and slept together. The two were both disgusted by this and agreed to never speak of it again. Interestingly, in Duckman's original USA movie, based loosely on his real life, he named the film's femme fatale and love interest Bernice, making her the sister of the Duckman character (rather then sister in-law), hinting some type of possible attraction to her on some level, and also playing into his incest kink. All that is known about Bernice and Duckman's relationship priar to the start of the series is that she was in his wedding party and that he accidentally kissed her at a party once, mistaking her for Beatrice. Ajax Duckman's oldest son. Ajax is a daddy's boy, and feels a stronger connection to his father then to any other member of the family. Subsequently, Duckman feels as though Ajax is the only one in the family he truly connects with and can relate to. Despite this strong emotional bond, Duckman's selfishness often prevents him from making time for Ajax. He is however extremely protective of him, as shown in ''Ride the High School ''and ''It's the Thing of the Principal, ''where in he attempts to stop Ajax from becoming his Vice Principal's child groom, as well as numerous other episodes. Duckman finds it difficult to watch Ajax cry. Ajax is also a classic "Distressed Dude" archatype, basically a male "Damsel in Distress." Although Duckman's entire family is often held hostage or threatoned by the show's numerous villains, Ajax is targeted the most frequently. Duckman will always risk everything to save him, and can many times be his sole motivation for solving a case or taking down a criminal. Charles and Mambo Duckman's youngest sons. They do not see Duckman as someone worthy of their respect and often ridicule him and run him down. This fact distresses Duckman, and sometimes leads him to question whether or not they love him. Like with Ajax, Duckman is extremely protective of them, but often lets them down. He has great difficulty remembering Mambo's name and has missed a handful of events that were important to the twins, such as their eleventh birthday and numerous tuba recitles. Because of Charles and Mambo's high intellect, they often look down on those not as smart as them, especially Duckman. Despite this, Charles and Mambo are shown to have a similar protectiveness over Duckman, and admire his knowladge on certain subjects such as romance an the imperfection/perfection paradox. They continually pressure him to be a better role model for them, something he tries to comply with but usually fails. They want Duckman to be someone they can respect and look up to, but find he doesn't measure up. Angela After calling 911 because Mambo was choking, Duckman fell in love with the operators voice. She later called back to check up on Mambo, as he was the first life she helped save. They arangedd to meet and when they did Duckman discovered she was extremely ugly but was deeply in love with her. After punching a waiter at a restaurant for his reaction to her face, Angela decided to get a makeover. This makeverr offered her a career as an enormously successful supermodel. Because of this Duckman felt she was now too good for him and that he would be holding her back, so he broke up with her. When they meet again in a later episode it's obvious they are still in love with each other, but she can't stay with him, as she decides she needs to do some soul searching first, due to the guilt of being involved with the Beautex Corporation. King Chicken Duckman and King Chicken were rivals in high school. Both were extremely unpopular and Duckman would regularly encourage the other kids to pick on King Chicken to divert the teasing from himself. Because of this, King Chicken vowed to isolate Duckman from the rest of the world, the way he was isolated in school. Now as adults, he is Duckman's arch rival using many schemes to try and accomplish this goal, with often involve kidnapping Duckman's family and various disguises. In ''Cock Tales for Four ''they almost reconsile, but fall out again shortly after. For some reason there is a strong amount of sexual tension between the two men. Duckman often thinks King is hitting on him, when he isn't. ("You've got the best seat in the house.") At the dinner party, Duckman implies he wants to be intimate with King Chicken but is denied. In ''Where No Duckman Has Gone Before, ''King Chicken disguises himself as a sexy female alien wishing to pleasure Duckman. After he pulls off his mask, Duckman asks if they can still have sex. At the end of the episode, they almost make out with each other, before the scene abruptly cuts away and the entire episode is revealed to be Leonard Nimoy's dream. Fluffy and Uranus Duckman's office secretaries. He can't stand them due to their fuzzy feel-good demeanerr, and their obnoxious political correctness. Nearly every episode they appear in Duckman kills them for irritating them, but as Uranus explained in the first episode, they can survive nearly anything due to being stuffed. In ''Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat ''Duckman is arrested for their murder. In ''Forbidden Fruit ''Duckman takes great advantage of the two's hospitality and they actually stand up to him, telling him "Get the fuck out of here, Mr. Duckman!" Childhood Duckman did not have the best childhood. Growing up he was subjected to various patterns of abuse, neglect and bullying. His father was cold and distant and may not have actually liked his son all that much. Duckman did not spend much time with his father unless he was being spanked as punishment for misbehaving. When he was six years old he stole some candy from a local store. When his dad found out, he wrote a note and sent Duckman to take it to the Cheif of Police. The note requested the police lock him in a jail cell for a few hours to teach him a lesson, and Duckman was locked in alongside real criminals. The Chief of Police fell and hit his head, going into a coma shortly after and as nobody else knew why the child was locked up, they didn't let him out. Duckman's father did not come and get him for 16 months. His father died shortly after this, and it's suggested that Duckman may have been unintentionally responsible for his death. Duckman's mother was extremely neglectful of him, often leaving him alone for weeks at a time and rarely remembering his name. Although apparently she insisted the two of them bathe together until he was 15 years old and a therapits put a stop to it. As a child, a man once offered him a lollipop in exchange for sexual favours, an offer that the young Duckman accepted. According to the ''Duckman video game, he was also molested by his scouts leader and one of his mother's lovers. Much like his own three sons, Duckman was bullied and left out by his peers growing up. When he was ten he would sneak away from school and go home because he couldn't stand to be there. He did not make any friends until high school, where he befriended Cornfed. In high school, Duckman singled out King Chicken, as he too was bullied, Duckman would turn the kids attention from him to King Chicken to avoid being bullied. This caused his lifelong grudge against Duckman, although it didn't help Duckman escape, because when King Chicken wasn't around, the others went right back to picking on him. When he was sixteen years old a teacher named Ms. Finch had sexual relations with him. After this she "went to live with the nuns", presumably out of guilt. Sexuality When it comes to sex Duckman is not only desperate, but very particular as well. Duckman's sex life mostly consists of ogling women on the street, constant verbal and sexual inuendoses, masturbation, hardcore pornagraphic videos, magazines, and books as well as a vast collection of sex toys. Some of these include, blow-up dolls, handcuffs, vibrators and custom non-marking bondage ropes. He is a regular patron of nearly every strip club in town, and will sometimes resort to spending the retainor for a case on table dances. In America the Beautiful ''he went for lap-dances before breakfast. Duckman is extremly kinky. Some of his turn ons include fictionalized incest, dressing in drag, particularly women's underwear. He is apparently well versed in this particular practice, as he was able to give Charles and Mambo expertise makeup advice and offered to let them borrow some of his Revlon eyeshadow, Tawny bronzer and light egyptian foundation. Duckman also engages in bondage and S&M. Duckman seems to be strictly a submissive in bed and enjoys being tied up, spanked, electrocuted and hit with a suitcase. He once broke the washer by using it as a vibrator. He could be bisexual, and if not he is simply very willing to have sex with other men. In ''Not So Easy Riders ''he sells his body to a man for $10000. He was also a prostitute while in prison, having sex with wealthy businessmen for thousands of dollars at a time. In ''Road to Dendron, ''after being poked in the lower back with a sword, which he assumed was an erect penis, his response was "Hey, none of that now. Let's at least talk first." He also apparently hangs out in the bus station mens room, from which he once returned with an extremely powerful vibrator. While on trial, facing the death penilty, King Chicken remarked to him "I can't wait to see you dangle." Which Duckman misread as sexual, and was flattered King Chicken would be interested in him in that way. He also once had sex with Charlie Rose and regularly has erotic electrocution sessions administered by a guy named Randy. In college he starred in a sex tape with a zebra. Artworks Artworks of duckman. Duckman5.jpg Duckman2.gif Duckman (1).jpg duckman.png|In the video game Screenshots Images of Duckman in various episodes. I, Duckman 21.png I, Duckman 20.png I, Duckman 19.png I, Duckman 17.png I, Duckman 16.png I, Duckman 15.png I, Duckman 14.png I, Duckman 10.png I, Duckman 7.png I, Duckman 6.png I, Duckman 4.png I, Duckman 3.png I, Duckman 2.png protectedimage-php.jpg dman-fat.jpg Duckmans family.jpg|Duckman and his family Young duckman his mother.jpg|Duckman his mom Beatrice.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-12 at 2.43.24 AM.png|''As portrayed in his USA Original Movie Screen Shot 2015-02-12 at 2.44.10 AM.png|''"That's just Cornfed"'' Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 4.25.31 AM.png tumblr_nkx939WEtZ1rrtv31o1_1280.png|''Duckman's confidence'' Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 1.43.38 AM.png|''Duckman in high school in 1976'' Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 1.46.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 2.49.24 PM.png|Duckman in the women's prison Screen Shot 2015-06-22 at 3.59.02 AM.png Category:Main Characters Category:Duckman Family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters voiced by Jason Alexander